Thomas/Donkey Kong Country (Gordon Kong Country)
Cast *Gordon as Donkey Kong - (Gordon and Donkey Kong are both big, powerful, and proud) *Thomas as Diddy Kong - (Thomas and Diddy Kong are both cheeky, wise, and kind) *Percy as Kiddy Kong - (Percy and Kiddy Kong are both small and cute) *Oliver as Funky Kong - (Oliver and Funky Kong are both western) *Molly as Candy Kong - (Molly and Candy Kong are both love intrests to Gordon and Donkey Kong) *Emily as Dixie Kong - (Emily and Dixie Kong are both love intrests to Thomas and Diddy Kong) *Donald and Douglas as Troff and Scoff - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Troff and Scoff are) *Diesel as King K. Rool - (Diesel and King K. Rool are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Krusha and Klump - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Krusha and Klump are) *Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. *Flora as Wrinkly Kong *Mavis as Tiny Kong *Henry as Chunky Kong - (Henry and Chunky Kong are both funny, clumsy, wise, and kind) *Duck as Lanky Kong - (Duck and Lanky Kong are both western) *James as Bluster Kong - (James and Bluster Kong are both vain) *Diesel 10 as Kaptain Skurvy - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tiger Moth as Polly Roger - (Tiger Moth and Polly Roger are both rude and fly in the air) *Splatter and Dodge as Green Kroc as Kutlass - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Green Kroc and Kutlass are) *Harold as Squawks - (Harold and Squawks are both fly in the air) *Rheneas as Rambi - (Rheneas and Rambi are both named begins with the letter 'R') *Skarloey as Squitter - (Skarloey and Squitter are both have eight letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'S') *Toad as Winky - (Toad and Winky are both cute) *Edward as Swanky Kong - (Edward and Swanky Kong are both wise) *Murdoch as K. Lumsy - (Murdoch and K. Lumsy are both strong and powerful) *Toby as Expresso *Jeremy as Quawks - (Jeremy and Quawks are both have six letters in one name and fly in the air) *Duke as Rattly *Charlie as Clapper - (Charlie and Clapper are both named begins with the letter 'C' and have the letter 'A' in the middle) *Spencer as Snide - (Spencer and Snide are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Troublesome Trucks as Kritters and Klaptraps *Smudger as Junior the Giant Klaptrap *Hector as Klubba - (Hector and Klubba are both were mean, later turning good) *Bulstrode as Kudgel *Cranky as Inka Dinka Doo - (Cranky and Inka Dinka Doo are both tall) *D261 as Kaptain K. Rool - (D261 and Kaptain K. Rool are both evil) *Bulgy as Baron K. Roolenstein - (Bulgy and Baron K. Roolenstein are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Bertram as Xananab *S.C.Ruffey as Kalimba *The Chinese Dragon as Tiki Tong - (The Chinese Dragon and Tiki Tong are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *The Green-Eyed Villains (from TUGS) as Kuff 'n' Klout *Grampus (from TUGS) as Enguarde - (Grampus and Enguarde are both travel in sea) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cranky Kong - (Casey Jr. and Cranky Kong are both wise) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kong Fu *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Leo Luster *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ellie - (Emma and Ellie are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Karate Kong *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sumo Kong - (Pete and Sumo Kong are both strong) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Fredrik - (Cerberus and Lord Fredrik are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Gordon and Donkey Kong) Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Donkey Kong ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Diddy Kong ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Kiddy Kong Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Funky Kong Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Candy Kong Emily.png.png|Emily as Dixie Kong ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as Troff and Scoff TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as King K. Rool Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Krusha and Klump NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Wrinkly Kong Mavis9.png|Mavis as Tiny Kong 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Chunky Kong Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Lanky Kong TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Bluster Kong MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Kaptain Skurvy Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Polly Roger ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge as Green Kroc and Kutlass Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png|Harold as Squawks MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Rambi MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Squitter Escape62.png|Toad as Winky TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Swanky Kong Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as K. Lumsy HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Expresso Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Quawks Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Rattly Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Clapper Spencer.png|Spencer as Snide More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Kritters and Klaptraps Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Junior the Giant Klaptrap HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Klubba Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Kudgel NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Inka Dinka Doo MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Kaptain K. Rool Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Baron K. Roolenstein Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Xananab Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Kalimba Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Tiki Tong The Pirates.jpg|The Green-Eyed Villains as Kuff 'n' Klout GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Enguarde Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Cranky Kong Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Kong Fu Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Leo Luster Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Ellie Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Eddie the Mean Old Yeti Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Karate Kong Pete.jpg|Pete as Sumo Kong Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Fredrik Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017